Sonic Colors
|Producent = * Sonic Team, Sega (wersja Wii) * Dimps (wersja DS) |Wydawca = Sega |Silnik = PhysX |Data = *'Australia' - 11 listopada 2010r, *'Europa' - 12 listopada 2010r *'Ameryka' - 16 listopada 2010r *'Japonia' - 18 listopada 2010r. |Gatunek = Platformówka 2D/3D |Platformy = * Wii * Nintendo DS |Języki = * Angielski * Japoński |Nazwa = Sonic Colors |Kontrolery = * Wii: Wii Remote, Nunchuk, Nintendo GameCube, Klasyczny Kontroler * DS: Stylus |Tryby = * Jednoosobowy * Dwuosobowy}} Sonic Colors - gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog wydana na Wii, oraz Nintendo DS w listopadzie, 2010 roku. Po raz pierwszy gra została ogłoszona w dniu 26 maja 2010 roku przez Segę. Rozwój thumb|150px|Okładka na Wii, używana w Europie Gra Sonic Colors, została wydana pod koniec 2010 roku i posiada dwie wersję na różne konsole, a mianowicie, na Wii, oraz na Nintendo DS. Podobnie jak gra Sonic Unleashed, tak i ta gra, płynnie łączy perspektywy 2D i 3D, podczas gdy wersja na Nintendo DS łączy podwójny ekran gry. Wersja na Wii została opracowana przez Sonic Team, oraz Segę, natomiast wersja DS przez Sonic Team i Dimps. Obydwie wersje Sonic Colors zostały wydane przez Segę. Przełożonym szefem produkcji był Takashi Iizuka. Morio Kishimoto zajmował się wersją na Wii, natomiast Takao Hiyabayashi - wersją na Nintendo DS. Fabuła Wii Po wydarzeniach z gry Sonic Unleashed, oraz po pokonaniu Dark Gaii, Dr. Eggman ogłasza światu, że rozpoczął nowe życie i na dowód tego wybudował Niesamowity Międzygwiezdny Park Rozrywki, składający się z pięciu planet i jednym centralnym obiektem o nazwie Tropical Resort, oraz windą kosmiczną zwaną Terminal Velocity. Sonic i Tails postanawiają zwiedzić ten park, w celu zobaczenia czy to co mówi to prawda. Prawda szybko wychodzi na jaw kiedy widzą jak Orbot i Cubot gonią dwóch małych, nieznanych im kosmitów. Sonic szybko je ratuje i odkrywa dzięki jednemu z nich wspaniałą moc. Wkrótce dzięki tłumaczowi Tailsa zwanego Miles Electric, dowiadują się, że imię jednego z tych kosmitów to Yacker i, że należy on do gatunku kosmitów znanych jako Wispy. Wkrótce, dzięki dalszemu tłumaczeniu mowy Yackera przez Tailsa, Sonic i jego przyjaciel dowiadują się, że Doktor Eggman łapie i więzi Wispy, ponieważ chce pozyskać i użyć ich mocy Hyper-go-on w swoich własnych zamiarach. Sojusz z Wispami, oraz używanie Hyper-go-on każdego z ich gatunków pozwala Sonicowi odwiedzić wiele planet i wyłączyć wszystkie generatory, łączące daną planetę z centrum parku, na każdej z nich. Ostatecznie Sonic szybko dowiaduje się, że Eggman używa Hyper-go-on Wispów jako paliwa do budowy broni kontrolującej umysły każdego człowieka na świecie. Niestety przy okazji, zabierając Hyper-go-on Wispom przekształca je w Nega-Wispy. Kiedy Doktor próbuje strzelić w Ziemię z tej broni, kawałek wraku utworzonego Globotrona uderza w tą broń, przez co ta eksploduje. Park Rozrywki zaczyna wybuchać i eksplodować. Sonic odsyła Tailsa z powrotem do windy kosmicznej, natomiast Sonic staje przeciwko ostatecznej broni Eggmana - Nega-Wisp Armor. Jest ona zasilaną przez negatywną energię Wispów. Z pomocą każdego rodzaju Wispów Sonic pokonuje wroga, używając Final Color Blaster. Nieprawidłowe działanie armaty Nega-Wisp Armor powoduje wytworzenie nieprawdopodobnie silnej czarnej dziury, która niszczy park i wyrzuca Eggmana gdzieś w kosmos. Wispy używają ich całej mocy aby zneutralizować czarną dziurę i uratować Sonica, który jest nieprzytomny. Yacker, przywraca dawną formę wszystkim Nega-Wispom. Chwilę potem, Sonic budzi się na Ziemi ciężko dysząc i patrząc zmęczonym wzrokiem. Tails wypomina Sonicowi, że wepchnął go do kosmicznej windy, ale jednak dziękuje mu za ratunek. Nagle przylatuje Yacker wraz z innymi Wispami, aby podziękować Sonicowi, po czym dają sobie piątkę, a Yacker odlatuje szczęśliwy na swoją planetę. Nintendo DS Wersja gry Sonic Colors na Nintendo DS posiada ten sam scenariusz gry co w wersji Wii, jednak w tej wersji tłumacz działał idealnie i bez zarzutów. Kolejną różnicą jest to, że kiedy Sonic zniszczy generatory na każdej planecie odblokowuje specjalne misje z postaciami, które nie są dostępne w wersji na Wii, na przykład z Shadowem. Na specjalnych poziomach można zebrać również siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, które pozwalają odblokować dodatkowego, sekretnego bossa - Nega-Mother Wisp. Jest ona w rzeczywistości matką Yackera, która została opętana przez złą energię Hyper-go-on. Sonic nie ma wyboru i staje z nią do walki jako Super Sonic. Po walce wygranej przez Super Sonica, Nega-Mother Wisp może wrócić do swojej dawnej formy jako Mother Wisp. Okazało się, że jest matką nie tylko Yackera, ale i całej rasy Wispów, ponieważ to ona dała życie Planecie Wispów. Gameplay Poziomy w grze Sonic Colors rozgrywają się zarówno w 2D jak i w 3D. Na każdym pojawiają się różne elementy i wrogowie. Gra jest oparta na trybie Boostu, przez co gameplay jest podobny chociażby do tego z gry Sonic Unleashed, a każdy poziom można przejść zarówno na jak największą liczbę punktów, jak i najlepszy czas, chociaż wtedy możliwy jest gorszy wynik. Aby ukończyć większość poziomów należy zdobyć Goal Ring. W pozostałych trzeba zniszczyć Więzienna Kaspułę. Sonic posiada w grze umiejętności z poprzednich gier, takie jak na przykład Power Stop. Jest tu również dostępny całkowicie nowy Podwójny Skok, przez co Sonic może się utrzymywać dłużej w powietrzu. Jest to pierwsza gra, w której pojawiają się Moce Wispów. Zarówno wersja Wii, jak i Nintendo DS ma swoje ekskluzywne Wispy. W tej grze pojawiają się również bonusy, które mogą zostać odblokowane prze odpowiednią ilość czerwonych pierścieni (chodzi o bonusy w Game Landzie). Na każdym poziomie (nie licząc bossów) jest ich pięć do zdobycia. Multiplayer thumb|225x225px|Dwa Wirtualne Jeże w Game LandzieGra Sonic Colors, podobnie jak na przykład gra Sonic Lost World oferuje tryb multiplayer. Mogą w nim brać udział maksymalnie dwa gracze, jednak tryb ten jest dostępny tylko w wersji Wii, w Game Landzie Postaciami dostępnymi w multiplayerze są Wirtualne Jeże w kolorze niebieskim i czerwonym. Mogą się oni mierzyć na 21 różnych poziomach. W każdym chodzi o to by otrzymać jak najlepszy wynik, oraz dotrzeć do Goal Ring. W tym trybie są dostępne również powerupy, czyli Wispy. Można tu też używać Boostu, oraz wszystkich ataków jakie są dostępne w grze. Na początku jest dostępnych tylko 7 poziomów. Aby odblokować wszystkie pozostałe należy uzyskać odpowiednią liczbę Czerwonych Pierścieni. Czerwone pierścienie Czerwone pierścienie pojawiają się na każdym poziomie w grze z wyjątkiem poziomów z bossami, oraz dwóch aktów na Terminal Velocity. Na każdym etapie można zdobyć jedynie pięć Czerwonych pierścieni. Łącznie w grze jest ich sto osiemdziesiąt. Odnajdywanie ich co dziesięć, odblokuje jeden nowy poziom w Game Landzie. Zebranie wszystkich lub większości pierścieni na danym poziomie za jednym zamachem, daje graczowi bonusowe punkty. Dzięki temu zwiększają się jego szanse na osiągnięcie Rangi S. Niektórych Czerwonych pierścieni nie można zdobyć od razu na początku rozgrywki, ponieważ wymagane są do nich Moce Kolorów odblokowywane w późniejszym etapie gry. Postacie Główne Grywalne *Sonic the Hedgehog *Wirtualny Jeż Niegrywalne *Miles "Tails" Prower *Dr. Eggman *Yacker *Orbot *Cubot *Knuckles the Echidna (wersja DS) *Amy Rose (wersja DS) *Silver the Hedgehog (wersja DS) *Blaze the Cat (wersja DS) *E-123 Omega (wersja DS) *Rouge the Bat (wersja DS) *Shadow the Hedgehog (wersja DS) *Charmy Bee (wersja DS) *Vector the Crocodile (wersja DS) *Espio the Chameleon (wersja DS) *Cream the Rabbit (wersja DS) *Cheese (wersja DS) *Big the Cat (wersja DS) *Chao (wersja DS) *Mother Wisp (wersja DS) *Nega-Mother Wisp (wersja DS) Wrogowie *Egg Pawn *Spinner *Buzz Bomber *Burrobot *Mole *Moto Bug *Crabmeat *Spiny *Orbinaut *Chopper *Jawz *Sandworm *Aero-Chaser *Big Chaser *Eel *Asteroid Coaster (mini-boss) Aktorzy Główne postacie Angielscy i japońscy aktorzy, oraz ich role głosowe głównych postaci w grze Sonic Colors: Ekskluzywne postacie Angielscy i japońscy aktorzy, oraz ich role ekskluzywnych postaci w grze Sonic Colors w wersji DS: Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwsza gra, w której głos każdej postaci został użyczony przez innego aktora niż dotychczas, z wyjątkiem Dr. Eggmana. Etapy Gra Sonic Colors, zawiera łącznie 66 różnych poziomów na różnych planetach. Dodatkowo, można zdobyć na różnych etapach Czerwone pierścienie, które, po zebraniu odpowiedniej ilości odblokowują nowe poziomy w Game Landzie i tryb gameplayu z Super Soniciem. Tropical Resort Tropical Resort jest pierwszą lokacją w grze. Jest również centrum Niesamowitego Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. To wspaniały kosmiczny park z wspaniałym widokiem na Ziemię. Można tu między innymi podróżować latającymi pojazdami, zwiedzać różne miejsca, oraz świetnie się bawić. Występuje tu wiele pięknych, tropikalnych roślinności. Jest to po prostu miejsce spokoju i szczęścia, gdzie można i odpocząć i cieszyć się wspaniałą zabawą. Sweet Mountain Jest to bardzo "słodka" planeta, pełna żywności, począwszy od cukierków, po różnego rodzaju pączki, a nawet i popcorn. Ogólnie, różni się dość znacząco od innych planet. Cały pejzaż tworzą tu tylko słodycze, a ziemią jest - jak się wydaje - niekończąca warstwa ciasta. Góry są bardzo wysokie, pączki tworzą ogromne pętle, a krajobrazy są po prostu piękne. Dodatkową, piękną cechą Sweet Mountain jest piękne różowo-brzoskwiniowo-pomarańczowe niebo. Starlight Carnival Starlight Carnival jest po prostu przepięknym spektaklem świateł w ciemnej przestrzeni kosmosu oświetlanej przez ogromną ilość neonów, które obejmują wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. Całość uzupełniają różne statki kosmiczne, które również świecą. Podróż od niesamowitych dróg świetlnych, poprzez uroczyste pokazy, aż po niesamowite pokłady kosmiczne jest niesamowitym doświadczeniem. Planet Wisp Planet Wisp to ojczysta planeta Wispów. Była kiedyś piękną, bujną i posiadającą nadzwyczaj piękną zieleń planetą. Do czasu kiedy wszystko popsuł zły Dr. Eggman, postanawiając zbudować tu swój park. Podczas rozgrywki na tej planecie całość jest jeszcze w budowie, więc oficjalnie nie można jeszcze zwiedzać tej części parku. Jest wypełniona piękną, o nieziemsko wspaniałym kolorze zieleni roślinnością. Połowa tej planety znajduje się pod obszarem prac maszyn i robotów Doktora, a podczas gry można również zobaczyć jeziora pełne toksycznych odpadów. Aquarium Park Aquarium Park, jest niesamowitym i wspaniałym w tematyce akwarium miejscem. Ci którzy zwiedzają mogą tu podziwiać wielkie zbiorowiska akwariów, z pełnymi życia różnymi, morskimi stworzeniami. Ponieważ jest to wodna planeta posiada wiele stref, oraz dużo podwodnych miast i atrakcji z połączeniem podwodnego życia. Jego najbardziej słynnym miejscem jest restauracja "The Bucket of Sushi" gdzie podobno jedzenie jest okropne. Mają tam też dodane do menu różne gatunki ryb, głównie tych zagrożonych wyginięciem, a także te rzadkie gatunki. Asteroid Coaster Asteroid Coaster jest parkiem rozrywki, pełnym dzikich i niebezpiecznych miejsc. Jest to dużo i skalna planeta otoczona, jak się wydaje, niekończącym polem asteroid, który został użyty do również niezliczonych ilości kolejek górskich. Przejażdżki oferują podziwianie pola asteroid, ogromnej przestrzeni dużych planetoid wypełnionych toksycznym szlamem w różnych niebezpiecznych miejscach. Można przejechać się także niebezpiecznym roller coaster'em po niebezpiecznych pętlach i zakrętach tego strasznego świata. Proponuje się, aby Asteroid Coaster zwiedzały tylko osoby kochające, niebezpieczeństwo, adrenalinę i działanie ekstremalnych przejażdżek. Terminal Velocity Terminal Velocity to miejsce pełnej szybkości. Jest w specjalnej windzie kosmicznej prowadzącej do Tropical Resort z Ziemi, aby turyści mogli dostać się i zwiedzać Park Doktora Eggmana. Sonic może tu bezproblemowo biec swoją pełną szybkością. Po awarii systemu Terminal Velocity zaczęło się burzyć i wszyscy musieli z niego uciekać. Game Land Game Land, jest sztucznym światem, wymyślonym przez Doktora Eggmana, który znajduje swój najpopularniejszy rodzaj gry, Sonic Symulator. Gracz może w nim przejść 21 różnych poziomów poprzez znajdowanie Czerwonych pierścieni na różnych etapach gry. Ponadto, kiedy gracz ukończy wszystkie trzy akty na danej planecie, otrzymuje jeden Szmaragd Chaosu. Specjalny poziom Specjalny poziom w grze Sonic Colors jest dostępny w wersji na Nintendo DS, dopkero po zebraniu wszystkich siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jest to poziom szczególnie podobny do Specjalnego poziomu w grze Sonic Rush z jedyną różnicą, że zamiast zbierać tu pierścienie, Sonic musi zbierać kolorowe kulki jak w Sonic Heroes. Dokładniej, musi zebrać kule tego samego koloru, który widzi na górze ekranu. Wispy Sonic Colors to pierwsza gra z serii o niebieskim Jeżu, w której pojawiają się Wispy. Następnymi grami są Sonic Generations, oraz Sonic Lost World. Są obcą rasą nieznaną dotąd Sonicowi i Tailsowi. W grze pozwalają Sonicowi zamieniać się w różne formy pozwalające na przykład na trzymanie się pionowych ścian lub latania. Ogólnie pozwalają graczowi odkrywać nowe ścieżki przejścia etapów, zebrać specjalnie ukryte Pierścienie, oraz Czerwone pierścienie lub po prostu ułatwić przejście poziomu. Muzyka thumb|200x200px|Okładka Gra ma swój własny soundtrack zwany Vivid Sound X Hybrid Colors: Sonic Colors Original Soundtrack '' wyprodukowany przez ''Wave Master. Składa się głównie z głównych tematów muzycznych i tych, które są grane podczas przechodzenia różnych etapów gry. Oczywiście głównym tematem muzycznym jest piosenka Reach for the Stars grana również w intrze gry Sonic Colors. Została ona zaśpiewana przez Jean Paul Makhlouf'a, wraz jego zespołem Cash Cash. Końcową piosenką jest Speak with Your Heart, którą również wykonał zespół Cash Cash. Komiksowa adaptacja Adaptacja gry Sonic Colors w Archie Comics została po raz pierwszy pokazana w listopadzie 2010 roku w numerze dwieście dziewiętnastym, komiksów publikowanych przez Archie Comics. Streszczenie W komiksie Sonic i Tails przemierzają Niesamowity Międzygwiezdny Park Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana, jednocześnie zwiedzając i podziwiając go. Nagle zauważają, że Orbot, Cubot, oraz Egg Pawn ścigają nieznanych im dotąd wcześniej kosmitów. Sonic nie wiedząc o co chodzi, postanawia uratować je. Kiedy tak zrobił, jeden z nich o kolorze cyjanowym wszedł do niego i zamienił go w laser, dzięki któremu Sonic zniszczył Egg Pawn, a Orbot i Cubot uciekli. Po jakimś czasie Tails buduje tłumacza, który będzie mógł tłumaczyć co mówi do niego i Sonica jeden z tych kosmitów, tym razem o kolorze białym. Z początku nic nie można zrozumieć, lecz po kilku poprawkach w Miles Electric Tails dowiaduje się, że Eggman chwyta i więzi gatunek kosmitów, zwanych Wispami. Sonic nie zastanawiając się długo postanawia im pomóc, co rozpoczyna całkowicie nową przygodę... Różnice pomiędzy wersjami Podobnie jak w Sonic Unleashed istnieje wiele różnic pomiędzy wersjami gry Sonic Colors: *Wersja Wii oferuje podobny typ rozgrywki do gry Sonic Unleashed, natomiast wersja na Nintendo DS do Sonic Rush i Sonic Rush Adventure. *Wersja Wii oferuje 6 aktów (nie licząc Terminal Velocity), oraz jednego bossa na jedną planetę, natomiast wersja DS - 2 akty i bossa na jedną planetę. **4 kolejne akty zostały zastąpione przez trzy misje, oraz jeden tutorial na strefę. *W wersji DS występują również postacie niedostępne w wersji na Wii, a mianowicie są to: Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Big, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Shodow, Rouge, oraz E-123 Omega. *W wersji na Wii jest osiem dostępnych Wispów, natomiast w wersji DS tylko pięć. Sprawia to, że Zielony, Różowy, Purpurowy i Niebieski są dostępne wyłącznie na Wii, natomiast Czerwony i Fioletowy wyłącznie na DS. *W wersji Wii Terminal Velocity oferuje 2 akty, oraz jednego głównego Bossa, natomiast w wersji DS oferuje tylko Bossa. *Bossowie jak i rozgrywka jest również różna: **Pierwszym bossem jest Rotatatron, a czwartym - Refreshinator (Wii). W wersji na DS, pierwszym bossem jest Globotron, a czwartym - Drillinator. **Podczas walki z drugim i piątym bossem w wersji Wii, Sonic zaczyna walkę na statku, a dopiero potem walczy na zewnątrz jego, podczas gdy w DS Sonic walczy bezpośrednio na zewnątrz statku. *Na Wii gra rozpoczyna się od razu od pierwszego aktu w Tropical Resort, a pierwsza scenka przerywnikowa jest dopiero po drugim akcie, podczas gdy w wersji DS filmik przerywnikowy jest od razu na początku gry. **W Wii Yacker towarzyszy Cyjanowemu Wispowi, natomiast w DS towarzyszy Białemu Wispowi. *W Wii Miles Electric funkcjonuje źle, co powoduje wiele śmiesznych sytuacji z nim związanych, natomiast w wersji Nintendo DS tłumacz chodzi bez zarzutów, przez co usunięto z nim te żarty. *W wersji Wii Yacker znika na Planet Wisp, natomiast w wersji DS znika on w Aquarium Park. *W wersji Nintendo DS scena, w której Eggman, Orbot i Cubot są zasysani przez czarną dziurę została usunięta. *W wersji Wii Szmaragdy Chaosu można zdobyć w Game Landzie, podczas gdy w wersji DS można je zdobyć po przejściu specjalnych poziomów, które również są dostępne tylko w tej wersji. *W wersji na Wii Czerwone pierścienie służą do odblokowywania poziomów w Game Landzie, oraz trybu rozgrywki z Super Soniciem, natomiast w wersji na Nintendo DS służą do odblokowywania różnych ilustracji i muzyki. Recepcja Zapowiedzi Podgląd Official Nintendo Power Magazine stwierdził że tempo gry było szybkie, poziomy ładne graficznie i długie, oraz że było mnóstwo różnych dróg do ich przejścia. Ich ulubionym Wispem, był Żółty Wisp. W końcu wspomniał, że Sonic wykonywał wtedy podobne ruchy, do Mario, w grze z 2010 roku - Super Mario Galaxy 2. Mówiono, że gra będzie się opierała na dziennych poziomach z gry Sonic Unleashed. Chodziło oczywiście o typ poziomów. IGN z kolei powiedział, że Sonic Colors może być najlepszą grą z tej generacji Sonica, chwaląc projekt poziomów, oraz nowe, kolorowe moce. Gra została także nominowana do najlepszej gry E3 przez IGN, jednak niestety nie udało się jej wygrać. Została także nominowana do Najlepszej platformowej gry na E3 2010 przez Gametrailers. Jakiś czas potem IGN dał własną recenzję gry, która wyniosła bardzo pozytywny wynik - 8.5, która jest przyznawana jako Editors Choice Award w imieniu IGN dla obu wersji gry - Wii, oraz DS. Dla wersji DS powiedzieli, że jest to jedna z najlepszych, przenośnych platformówek, oraz że Sonic ma tu trochę klasyczny styl. Mówili, że drogi w górę i w dół, były frustrujące, natomiast walki z bossami - świetne. Powiedzieli też, że poziomy były zabawne, ale głównym problemem było to, że na poziomach nie było żadnego punktu kontrolnego, przez co gracz za każdym razem kiedy umrze musi zaczynać poziom od początku nawet jeśli walczy z bossem. Dla wersji Wii powiedzieli, że to jedna z najlepiej prezentujących się gier patrząc na Wii. Mówili, że muzyka była bardzo dobra na każdym poziomie, dla ogromnej ilości etapów wizualnych, od parków do kosmicznej przestrzeni międzygwiezdnej. Ponadto byli zadowoleni z faktu, że obsada postaci była znacznie zmniejszona. Zauważyli oni, że platformówki były bardzo dobre i podobne do serii Mario. Skarżyli się jednak na tryb Co-op i powiedzieli, że: "Jeden ekran nie wystarczy dla dwóch Soniców." Recenzje Recenzje były w dużej większości pozytywne. Z rankingu Matecritic wychodzi, że wersja Wii zdobyła ocenę 78, a wersja DS 79. Gamerankings natomiast przyznał ocenę 78,84% dla wersji Wii, oraz 77,07% dla wersji Nintendo DS. IGN dał ocenę 8.5, dla obu wersji nazywając ją najlepszą grą o Sonicu w czasie tych 18 lat, chwaląc poziomy, grafikę gry, oraz krytykując chociażby ekran Co-op mówiąc, że jeden ekran nie wystarczy dla dwóch jeży. Dał również wersji Wii z "Quick Fix Award" w jego Best of 2010 awards. Famitsu dało wersji Wii 34/40, natomiast wersji DS 32/40. NGamer dał Wii ocenę gry 86%, chwaląc jej rozgrywkę i ścieżkę dźwiękową. Nintendo Power dał wersji Wii 9/10, chwaląc grę jako "sukces", oraz wersji DS, dając ocenę 7,5/10, krytykując niewielką długość gry. Colors otrzymała także nagrodę "Best Wii Graphics", oraz była nominowana do najlepszej gry na Wii w 2010 roku. Official Nintendo Magazine dał wersji Wi ocenę 86%, natomiast wersji DS 85%. Wii Magazine dał wersji Wii 92%, a wersji na Nintendo DS 92%, chwaląc i mówiąc: "There is a good, and he's a Sonic-fan. Joysticq dał grze ocenę 4 z 5 możliwych gwiazdek mówiąc: "Sonic Colors, succesed where so, so many other Sonic games have failed". Eurogamer dał wersji Wii 8/10, nazywając ją "stupefyingly fast and utterly thrilling". GameSpot dał wersji Wii 8/10 chwaląc projekt gry, poczucie dużej prędkości, oraz grafikę, ale krytykując jej źle zaprojektowaną spółdzielnię zabaw. Opinia CNET dawala grze ocenę 4 gwiazdki mówiąc, że gra oferuje mieszankę nowoczesnego Sonica w 3D, oraz klasycznego Sonica przy olśniewającej grafice. 1UP dał wersji Wii rangę B+, nazywając ją najlepszą grą o Sonicu. Wired dała wersji Wii 7/10 chwaląc jej "znakomitą muzykę i kolorową grafikę", oraz "urozmaicone wzornictwo poziomów", oraz krytykując jej nieco "nerwowy sposób kontroli skoków", oraz że późniejsze poziomy są pełne łatwych zgonów. Game Trailers był bardziej krytyczny dla tej gry, dając wersji Wii ocenę 6.4, preferując wersję DS, dając jej ocenę 7.9. GameRadar dał wersji Wii 7/10, chwaląc grywalność i krytykując pewne "łatwe zgony". Game Informer dał wersji Wii wynik 7.0, oraz wersji Nintendo DS 8.5. Jeśli chodzi o polskie portale, Polygamia dała grze ogólną ocenę 4/5. PPE dał z kolei wersji Wii ocenę 7.5/10, oraz 8/10 wersji Nintendo DS. Najlepszą ocenę dał jednak portal Altatest.pl, wystawiając grze ocenę 91/100 i nazywając ją znakomitą. Ciekawostki *Nazwa "Orbot" została użyta w tej grze po raz pierwszy. *Zostały tu połączone stare i te nowoczesne plany Eggmana, ponieważ wykorzystuje zwierzęta do swoich niecnych celów, oraz wykorzystywanie uprawnień istot obcych; tu: Wispy. *Jeśli by zamówić Sonic Colors w GameStop, otrzyma się darmowy, niebieski kapelusz, z kolcami jak u Sonica. *Jest to pierwsza gra, w której Sonic może wykonywać podwójny skok po Sonic R, oraz, jeśli licząc - Super Smash Bros Brawl. *''Sonic Colors'' to druga gra, w której Eggman chce kontrolować umysły wszystkich ludi za pomocą broni. Pierwszą jest Sonic Jump. *Wispy w wersji Wii, oraz Nintendo DS różnią się za wyjątkiem Białego, Cyjanowego, Żółtego, oraz Pomarańczowego Wispa. **Można je także stosować inaczej w zależności od wersji. *Jeśli gracz cały czas będzie wciskał przycisk skoku kiedy Sonic jest w wodzie, a następnie wynurzy się z wody, wtedy skoczy wyżej. *Jest to ostatnia gra Sonica, która została utworzona na DS, jako że podręczna wersja Sonic Generations jest na Nintendo 3DS. *Jest to pierwsza gra na konsole przenośne, w których Sonic może użyć Stomp Atack. *Gdy maszyna kontroli umysłów Doktora Eggmana wybuch, trafia w księżyc, a nie w Ziemię. Jest to bezpośrednie odniesienie do Sonic Adventure 2. *Jest to pierwsza gra 3D, w której Sonic może przekształcić się Super Sonica, oraz przechodzić nim normalne poziomy. *Podczas jednych z ogłoszeń, Eggman wspomina o żółtym samochodzie trafionym przez asteroidę z rejestracją "1NOM155". Może być to odniesienie do innej gry Segi - Crazy Taxi. *Pod koniec gry pokazano ekran Miles Electric. Tails mówił, że kod tam użyty jest w formacie binarnym, jednak widać go w formacie szesnastkowym. *W przeciwieństwie do innych gier Sonic po zdobyciu więcej niż 100 pierścieni nie otrzymuje dodatkowego życia. Dotyczy to tylko wersji Wii. **Kiedy gracz osiągnie Rangę A lub S, może zyskać 1 lub 3 życia, a czasami nawet cztery. **Można to zrobić atakując wynik pokazany na ekranie, np. takim atakiem jak Sonic Stomp. Wtedy właśnie może wylecieć dodatkowe życie. *Sonic jest zaskoczony, że Eggman, zniewolił całą planetę, jako że zrobił to już w Sonic CD, na Little Planet. *Podczas jednego z przerywników filmowych Tails nazwał Eggmana "Nosehair", co Sonic przekształcił na "McNosehair". *Jest to pierwsza gra 3D z Soniciem, w której gracz od razu po rozpoczęciu gry zostaje przeniesiony do pierwszego etapu, a nie jak to bywało wcześniej - do filmu początkowego. *Po napisach końcowych aby pokazać co dzieje się z Eggmanem, Orbot mówi "What's up with those things anyway?", natomiast napisy pokazały "What's up with those guys anyway?". *W instrukcji obsługi w obu wersjach, Nega-Wisp przypadkowo został nazwany "Mega-Wisp". *Gdy Orbot instaluje nowy chip głosowy, Cubot mówi "The think bone's connected to the talk bone... the talk bone's connected to the mouth bone", co jest to odniesienie do Dem Bones. *W wersji DS Aquarium Park zostało błędnie zapisane, jako "Acquarium". *Jest to pierwsza gra, w której wszystkie etapy rozgrywane są na planetach, nie licząc Terminal Velocity, a żaden nie rozgrywa się na Ziemi. *Gra posiada klasyczne umiejętności, takie pływanie, oraz pchanie. *Większość wrogów w grze pochodzi z klasycznych gier, jak na przykład Crabmeats. *Różne poziomy w Game Land wykazują powiązanie do poziomów z innych planet, jak np. te zielone wykazują podobieństwo do Tropical Resort. *Kiedy Sonic biegnie, jego ręce nie są zaciśnięte w pięści jak to było w poprzednich grach. Sytuacja powtarza się również w Sonic Generations. *Na końcu gry Eggman mówi, że ma już kolejny "plan". Nie wiadomo dokładnie co to był za plan, bo prawdopodobnie zrezygnował z niego w Sonic Generations na rzecz Time Eater. *Niektóre fragmenty muzyki podczas walki z finałowym bossem brzmią podobnie do Endless Possibility z Sonic Unleashed. *W wersji Wii, Sonic Simulator może zmieniać kolory poprzez naciśnięcie dowolnego przycisku na Wii Remote lub Nunchuk. *W akcie 3 Aquarium Park istnieje druga droga do ukończenia poziomu. Galeria Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna Angielska Strona *Oficjalna Japońska Strona Zobacz też *Sonic Colors/Transkrypcja (Wii) *Sonic Colors/Transkrypcja (Nintendo DS) Filmy en:Sonic Colors es:Sonic Colors Kategoria:Nintendo DS *** Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry przygodowe Kategoria:Gry platformowe Kategoria:Nintendo Wii Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2010 roku Kategoria:2010